Talk:Janna/@comment-211.30.109.78-20111102123024/@comment-216.165.26.163-20111104085900
Mana Manipulator = no ward. No ward = only CV protects you from ganks. Only CV = You are vulnerable 80% of the time. Depending on the enemy team comp, I would start with either 1 Faerie Charm + 3 mana potions + 2 green wards or 1 Faerie Charm + 2 mana potions + 1 green ward + 1 pink ward. Green wards should be placed in a position such that they reveal vision of both your jungle entrance (leading to your tribush), their jungle entrance (leading to their tribush) and the bush in the river by lane. They should not be placed directly IN the bush by lane because this does not give enough warning against ganks. Pink wards should be placed in the bush by lane as they are used both to reveal invisible units (see: shaco's jack-in-the-boxes) in the bush and to counterward (any green wards placed to defend against ganks will be in its vision range, in general). Don't ward immediately; look at the enemy jungler and consider when he would start ganking (If it's WW, probably not til lv6, for instance). About 15s before when he should be hitting the level he would usually gank at, ward. If your lane is pushed to their tower, ward about 30s before. IF they've pushed their lane to your tower... still no excuse not to ward. I main Janna and, thanks to her passive speed boost, CCs, and shields, she can be rather decent at baiting the enemy. Every time I'm forced to b, I buy 2 green wards MINIMUM (only 1 is necessary if you've JUST placed a ward). When I can get my Philosopher's stone (AFTER subtracting the cost of the ward(s) I buy), I do. After that, gold comes a little quicker, and I tend to get a Ruby Crystal on the first time I go b (Kage's is pretty pointless on Janna, as she doesn't really need AP), upgrading it to a Heart of Gold if I can afford it (remember, you need to buy those wards). That soon gets upgraded to a Heart of Gold. I quickly grab Tier 1 boots, upgrading that to Ionian Boots if I'm doing well or Merc's Treads if the other team tends to focus their CCs on me (alternatively, if you have a teammate who is building Shurelya's and the CC isn't too hard to deal with, then you can afford to build Ionian Boots and get your Tenacity from Eleisa's Miracle later, 500g up from a Philo stone). Usually, I build Kindlegem next (remember, wards, and at this point you should be buying Oracle's, too, if/when you die). The Kindlegem becomes a Shurelya's in the future. Depending on the situation, I may build another Philo Stone and upgrade to Shurelya's, or I may keep the Philo Stone and Kindlegem separate while getting items like wards and oracle's (always choose wards and oracle's if you're presented with a choice between them and permanent items). When you've got enough, I'd combine the Kindlegem and the Philo stone to make a Shurelya's. This is like a mini team ghost. Every support should have a Shurelya's unless someone else already has one. Now that you only have 3 permanent items taking up space in your inventory, you have room for 2 aura items (which are what you should be getting). You may consider, for instance, Frozen Heart (esp. if you went Merc's; kind of a waste if you went IBL) if they have champions like Master Yi, Vayne, and Teemo on their team (Personally, I would choose Ramduin's over Frozen Heart if I needed to counter those champions for my team. Its active is a much more crippling effect, and it builds from your HoG). As mentioned above, Aegis of the Legion is really good as a support item, though tanks often get them so you want to communicate about who's buying what. Stark's Fervor works well with DPS teams, yes, while Will of the Ancients works with burst teams. Alternatively, there's Abyssal Scepter for AP teams. I usually don't see much of a use for soul shroud. You need to leave 1 space open for wards, so you may choose to build 2 aura items. If you didn't build Merc's, however, I would recommend building Eleisa's Miracle for the tenacity as well as the HP/MP regen -- Even in late game, Janna still eats MP (she just has more to eat through). So yeah, there you go. First 5 items: Core, Faerie Charm > Philo Stone > Shurelya's Ruby Crystal > Heart of Gold > Randuin's? Boots of Speed > Ionian Boots of Lucidity/Mercury's Treads Situational, Aura items and Consumables, Wards and Oracle's. If you're not spending at least 40% of your gold on this, you are not playing support correctly.